


A Not So Thoroughly Planned Afternoon

by poeticname



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets to know the Kasamatsu residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Thoroughly Planned Afternoon

When Kise finally finds the apartment with the nameplate "Kasamatsu - Hotaka, Yukio," he presses the intercom without hesitation and lets out a sing-songy "senpaaaaaaaai."

Kise hears running from inside, and after a matter of seconds, Kasamatsu opens the door.

"Learn some manners," Kasamatsu admonishes as Kise walks inside, shedding his shoes and jacket, "and hang that up in the coat closet for once."

Kise does so, and the two proceed to walk further into the apartment.

The place is rather familiar to Kise, he's gone there for team meetings before, but it never fails to be disappointingly small. As he enters, the tv room, kitchen, and door to their tiny deck all appear in sight, plus a single narrow hallway leading further in, to the bathroom and the two bedrooms of the Kasamatsu family.

"Oh," Kise suddenly remembers that there's another Kasamatsu. "Is your dad here?"

Kasamatsu snorts a little.

"You just missed him, he's taking a nap."

"Oh my god," Kise looks a little excited, and Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow at him. "Can I go peek for a moment?"

"What? No! He's taking a nap, that's rude!"

Kise pouts a little.

"But senpai, I've never even seen him..."

"Stay long enough and he'll probably wake up, considering all the yapping you do." Kasamatsu retorts, and Kise shrugs, accepting his loss for now.

"Soooo," Kise says, flopping onto the couch. "What do you wanna do?"

Kasamatsu walks over and glares at Kise while standing up, "Didn't you invite yourself over so that I could help you with something?"

"To help me relieve my boredom on the weeken-"

Kasamatsu threateningly places his foot on Kise's stomach.

"You mean to tell me," his annoyance is growing by the second, his foot presses into Kise's stomach more and more. "That you invited yourself over to my apartment for no reason whatsoever?"

"Owwww," Kise complains, and Kasamatsu doesn't press his foot down as hard. "Well, I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to do that right?"

Kasamatsu digs his foot in again, "Don't make it sound like you have a reason then!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Kise pleads, and Kasamatsu puts his foot back on the ground, walking away into the kitchen. Kise rolls right off the couch after him.

"Come on senpai, I just wanted to see you." Kise does his best impression of a suave gentleman after he gets up, but Kasamatsu doesn't even look his way.

"Girly crap like that doesn't work on me," he says calmly, walking into the kitchen. "Since we're apparently not doing anything, have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Awwww," Kise is smiling dreamily and leaning on the counter with one arm. "My cute boyfriend is offering to cook for me."

"Answer the question." Kasamatsu outright glares.

"No, senpai, I haven't eaten."

"I guess we're having lunch then," he sighs, opening the cupboard. "Do you want a sandwich or instant noodles?"

Kise is less than impressed, "Is that seriously it?"

"Don't be a brat!" Kasamatsu opens the cupboards angrily. "Do you want lunch or not?"

"Instant noodles, please."

"Much better," satisfied with Kise's obedient response, he looks around for the kettle. "Spicy or non-spicy?"

"Spicy," his chin is pressed to the counter now. He's watching Kasamatsu intently.

Kasamatsu doesn't look up from filling the kettle as he begins to talk again, "Since your brilliant planning has left us with an afternoon to kill, what do you want to do?"

Kise sighs in relief that Kasamatsu doesn't plan on kicking him out after feeding him, and thinks about the question for a moment. He doesn't really have an answer, so he throws the question back, "What do you normally do on the weekend, senpai?" 

"I normally study, go down to the park to practice basketball, practice guitar, maybe go for a walk or a run, and sometimes I read manga." he lists as he sets the kettle to boil.

"You're so diligent, senpai," Kise says this, but thinks to himself that he should invite his boyfriend out more often. "None of those are really couple activities though..." he looks over at the couch and gets an idea. "Do you have any good movies?"

"I don't know," Kasamatsu frowns in thought. "They're mostly old kid's movies or stuff from my dad's collection."

Kise walks over to the TV area to look without a word. Even aside from the kid's movies, Kasamatsu's father's collection seems to be mostly foreign films, and Kise always hated subtitles. Kise sighs and lies face down on the floor.

"Why did I think coming to your house was a good ideaaaaaa," he whines into the carpet. Being there one-on-one with Kasamatsu was not as exciting as he thought it would be. He really should have invited Kasamatsu over to his place instead. At least he had video games if all else failed.

"That's beyond me, too." Kasamatsu gives him an unimpressed look from the kitchen. "Your lunch is ready, by the way."

Kise's energy returns immediately, and he runs into the kitchen, sitting down at the table eagerly as Kasamatsu sets a noodle cup in front of him.

They say their "itadakimasu" and dig in immediately. 

Even though they're only eating mediocre noodles, Kise finds himself getting excited that they're eating as a couple, and smiles to himself as he gazes across the table. Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow at his blissful expression at some point, but the noodles hanging out of his mouth just make him look adorable.

Kise decides to tell him such, "Senpai, you're really cute."

Kasamatsu stares at his noodle cup to hide his face and doesn't respond.

"Yukio, you didn't tell me we had a guest."

Kise and Kasamatsu both look up with a start, uneaten noodles dropped into their cups.

Standing in the entrance of the one hallway is a dishevelled looking man with stubble on his chin and his hair all messed around, wearing a wrinkled suit and sporting a pair of incredibly thick eyebrows.

"Dad!" Kasamatsu stands up, slamming his hands on the table, "I thought you were asleep!"

"Well, you shoulda figured I'd wake up," Kasamatsu's dad shrugs, looking at Kise. "Who is he, anyways?"

"W-well, um-"

"I'm Kise Ryouta!" he announces cheerfully from his sitting position. "I'm a first year high school student at Kaijou whose hobbies include basketball and karaoke! It's very nice to meet you, Kasamatsu-san."

"Ooooh, so you're Yukio's hot model boyfriend. You look even nicer in person." Kasamatsu sputters out a "dad!" as Kise sputters out "hot model boyfriend?" and the elder Kasamatsu laughs.

"I'm Kasamatsu Hotaka. Hotaka-san is fine for you. You call my son Kasamatsu, right?"

Kise nods his agreement quickly, and then turns back to Kasamatsu with a questioning eyebrow raised, "Hot model boyfriend though."

"When I was telling him about you I didn't mention that you were a model, then he looked you up and now he won't let me live it down." He glares at the table, blushing a fair bit. If Hotaka can embarrass him with ease like that all the time, Kise already likes him.

"Come on, it's just a little harmless teasing," Hotaka ruffles Kasamatsu's hair as he passes by, walking into the kitchen. "Do we have any noodle cups left? The smell of instant junk is too good to pass up."

"There are three cups in the back." Kasamatsu answers, slurping up some noodles while he redirects his glare to Kise, who had started dreamily staring again. "What are you looking at?"

Kasamatsu is still blushing from his dad's comment, and Kise thinks he looks cuter than ever. 

"Senpai, you're really cute." he can't repeat himself enough when it comes to this.

"I heard you the first time." Kasamatsu looks pointedly off to the side, his face turning an even deeper red.

"Ah, young love." Hotaka comments from the kitchen.

Kasamatsu glares intensely at his father. Kise stifles a giggle at both the red-faced glaring and Hotaka's commentary.

Before any other comments are made, Kasamatsu stands up suddenly, walking towards the apartment's door. 

"Come on Kise," he gestures towards the door. "He's just going to embarrass me, I'd rather get out of the house."

Kise doesn't hear Hotaka's retort of "harsh" in his excitement.

"Really? Where are we gonna go?" he follows Kasamatsu eagerly.

"I don't know, just out of here. We can go for a walk I guess."

"Have fun!" Hotaka calls out as the pair put on their shoes.

"We will!" Kise responds, getting one arm in his coat's sleeve before Kasamatsu drags him out onto the apartment's landing.

After Kasamatsu closes the door, they stand in silence for a moment.

"Sorry about my dad," Kasamatsu says eventually. "He's always this embarrassing, I'm afraid."

"I like him."

"You would." Kasamatsu seems resigned to it. Kise figures it best to move on.

"Hey senpai, are there any good sweet shops around here?" is the next topic that occurs to him.

"There's a more traditional one that sells mochi I'm partial to, and a café that sells cutesy cakes that isn't too far either," he raises an eyebrow. "Didn't we just eat lunch though?"

"After lunch, it's time for lunchtime dessert!" 

"That's ridiculous!" Kasamatsu punches his shoulder, and Kise rubs at it wearily.

"Come on senpai, we didn't finish lunch and I want some sweets, is that too much to ask?" Kise gives him his best puppy dog eyes. "I came here to hang out with you, and getting sweets is a good date, right?"

Kasamatsu looks at him appraisingly for a moment, then looks away.

"I suppose we can go get some sweets, then."

"Really?" Kise tries to peer around at Kasamatsu's face.

Kasamatsu swats him away, "Yes really, let's get a move on before my dad decides to follow us."

Kise laughs, "He really wasn't that bad," he grabs Kasamatsu's hand. "Let's just get some lunchtime dessert."

"First, I know he isn't bad, but he's set on embarrassing me around you. Second, lunchtime dessert is still dumb, and third, you can only hold my hand for two blocks, alright?"

Kise squeezes Kasamatsu's hand even more in his excitement. Inviting himself over really was a good idea.


End file.
